


Belonging

by schizoauthoress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I love these sapphic space rocks, mention of pearls as a servant caste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Bismuth doesn't accept the same old answer.[set after "Made of Honor" at least (Season 5, Episode 22)]





	Belonging

Bismuth asks her the familiar question: "Who do you belong to?"

Pearl gives the same response as ever, declaring proudly, "No one!"

Bismuth smiles slightly. "That's wrong."

Bismuth's reply is wrong, Pearl thinks, as an old, old terror seizes her. It's an instilled fear -- that some higher-class Gem (and for a pearl, all are higher-class) will swoop in to claim ownership of her, and go unopposed.

Then Bismuth slips a finger beneath her chin, gently redirecting her gaze so their eyes meet. "You belong to yourself, Pearl," Bismuth says, "And you're _definitely_ someone."

Pearl kisses Bismuth, lightheaded with joyful relief.

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
